


La entrevista de reclutamiento

by RetratosPastel



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo, La Otra Mirada
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetratosPastel/pseuds/RetratosPastel
Summary: Es un drabble que escribí para @Aniram en el que Lesba (su personaje original, una romana súper badass que es parte de la patrulla en activo más antigua del Ministerio y tiene un affair raro con Ernesto) recluta a Ángela.





	La entrevista de reclutamiento

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, técnicamente seguro que una entrevista así la haría Angustias y a Salvador le llegaría ya toda la info, pero...

Decir que Ángela estaba nerviosa mientras esperaba, sentada en uno de los sillones del despacho de Salvador Martí, era una subestimación que difícilmente describía el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba. No sabía bien qué esperar de una entrevista de trabajo, mucho menos de una en tales circunstancias. ¿Era aquello, siquiera, una entrevista de trabajo?. La única vez que había estado en una situación similar fue cuando se entrevistó con Manuela, _Manuela madre_ , para comenzar a dar clases en la academia justo después de aprobar el examen de maestra. Pero claro, aquella vez conocía a la mujer que tenía delante: había asistido a meriendas en su casa, había paseado por La Alameda con su hija y había coincidido con ella en fiestas y misas. Sabía exactamente como debía comportarse. La situación en la que se encontraba en aquel momento no podía ser más distinta.

Salvador entró en el cuarto disculpándose por haberla tenido esperando y tras explicarle una vez más las normas que salvaguardaban el secreto de aquel Ministerio, comenzó con la entrevista. Ella respiró pesadamente cuando el hombre empezó a hablar, mientras Lesba, sentada a su lado, le dedicaba una sonrisa breve y cómplice.  

_“Ángela López Castaño”. “36 años”. “Natural de Sevilla”. “Época de origen: 1920”._ ¿Estado civil? Ángela bajó instintivamente la mirada para encontrarse de frente con su alianza dorada en el anular de una mano derecha que se tensaba levemente sobre su regazo ante la pregunta. Tragó saliva mientras levantaba la cabeza y con una sonrisa impostada demasiado habitual para ella, contestó: Casada.

Los ojos azules de Salvador se cruzaron con los suyos durante un segundo y después fueron a parar a los de Lesba, como buscando una confirmación que no llegó, ya que la mujer no hizo más que sostenerle la mirada al subsecretario como si de un reto se tratase hasta que él finalmente volvió a la hoja del informe, dónde marcó la casilla correspondiente.

El resto de la entrevista transcurrió sin incidentes. Aparentemente la habilidad de Ángela para comportarse tal y como se esperaba de ella también trascendía el tiempo.


End file.
